


晒——太——阳。

by 14yinya



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14yinya/pseuds/14yinya
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	晒——太——阳。

【设定是、虽然两人感情很好、但是刚在一起不久、也才刚同居的时候！】

是从哪里翻出来的图呢。薮已经记不太清了，大概是live上的截图之类的吧？那种为数不多，却能让女孩们尖叫着说“你看你看hika是不是超好看”的镜头。

其实八乙女秀气的鼻尖也常常会显得英气逼人不是吗。像是这样的想法，在薮的脑海里乱七八糟地浮动着。还有就是，八乙女光不知道哪里来的特长，总是能结合两种互相矛盾的存在。永远闪着小星星似的双眼有时是单纯的可爱，有时却是某种难拒的诱惑。

“薮你在干什么啊？”

八乙女推开阳台的门，探了半个头进来看薮。

“晒太阳。”薮回答得十分简洁，同时收起了方才用来看图的手机。

“晒太阳？”八乙女重复了一遍，又说，“好吧。”

然后把头缩了回去，似乎就小跑着走掉了。

薮有点疑惑，但也没说什么。两人之间的距离感一直都在，他也从来不觉得自己应该完全占据八乙女的生命和生活。既然同住在一个屋檐之下，那么也没有时时刻刻黏在一起的必要。

然而没多久八乙女又回来了，手里小心翼翼地端着两杯红茶，之后就把它们放在桌上。茶水在阳光下透着金红色的光泽，晃动着，变幻着。

原来刚刚是去泡茶了？薮笑了笑，抬起头来看八乙女。

头发有一边夹在耳后了，露出他的耳朵，轮廓精致得像那两只小茶杯的耳。

就是这样的。那张演唱会上的截图也是，能看到八乙女的耳垂、下颔的线条，还有耳后连着颈侧的那一小片肌肤。似乎是隐秘的地方就能引起人的欲望，而薮，突然就有了这样的欲望。

“你喝不喝啊。”八乙女转过头来看着薮，“别发呆啦，我也来晒太阳。”

“……嗯。”薮垂下眼，拿起杯子抿了一口茶。清苦的茶香瞬间在唇齿间蔓延开来，薮想，不愧是八乙女泡的茶，至少这份香味，是他独有的。

“光。”于是薮开口，惹得正要坐在他对面的八乙女动作停滞了一下，看过来，眼神是询问的，很可爱。

薮突然觉得喉咙有些干涩，刚才的茶像没喝似的。“过来好吗。”

“……哎？”八乙女没听懂薮是什么意思，还是想原地坐下。

薮倾身向前，拉住八乙女的手，轻轻地使力，把八乙女拉到自己身前:“坐这边不好吗。”

“也可以啊。”八乙女歪了一下头，“把椅子搬过来就好啦。”

“不是，”薮觉得自己有些得寸进尺，但还是说了下去，“坐这里嘛。”然后，赶在八乙女做出反应之前把他拉了下来，八乙女一个没准备好，就以面对面的姿势坐在了薮的大腿上。

“你干什么……”八乙女有些害羞地想要起身，被薮揽住了腰。可是，这样两腿大开地坐在对方的腿上，总觉得很糟糕啊……

“我想要光满足我一个要求。”薮说道，依然拉着的手传来八乙女的温度，温温的一点也不炙人。

“什么啊……等等你别说，我猜猜。”八乙女也就随他了，空出来的手抠着薮的衬衫扣子，“嗯，晚饭想吃的东西？”

“不是。”

“那是……要去什么地方吗？”

“也不对。”

“哎？还有什么……难道你做了什么亏心事要我原谅你？我可没这么好收买哦。”八乙女“哼”了一声。

“没有啦。”薮笑得很没脾气。

“那你要干什么啊……”八乙女皱着眉鼓着嘴巴问。

“嗯……想舔你。”薮说着就忍不住笑了，自己坦率得自己都不好意思，再说事先征求意见到底是有什么必要性啦。

“哈？！薮宏太你……”八乙女作势要开打，薮却把手覆在了他颈侧:“是这里，可以么？”

有一瞬间八乙女被这个动作静止了，酥痒难耐的触感就在这个瞬间传遍了他的全身——而后他软了下来，摘下薮的手:“别弄。”

“不可以？”薮的语气里不知是不是故意带了一丝委屈，“明明之前说了‘哪里都没关系’的？”

“哪哪哪哪哪有！”八乙女真动起手来了，一巴掌拍在薮的头上。

“痛……”薮条件反射地一缩，还是被打到了。

八乙女别过头去盯着地面，心想这家伙不就是仗着这个阳台没有别人看得见？自己的脸已经开始发热了，不知道看起来有多红。

“光……”薮摸摸他的头，另一手的手指摩挲着他的手背，“实在不愿意就算了……”

八乙女忽然烦躁起来。不愿意？哪是不愿意？谁说了不愿意？这几个字他可是一个都没说过！薮到底是不懂他还是故意的啦？他无法忍受，他真的忍不了，说是薮不懂他在想什么，又或者他的意思被薮曲解了，这一类的事。

脖子一热，八乙女的发蹭在薮的颈边，传递着两个人的温度。“你这家伙真的很烦人。”八乙女闷闷地开口，“——我又没有说真的不可以。”

嘛……我们可是恋人啊，对吧。

薮的声音轻而低，像缓缓落下的金色细沙:“所以，是可以了？”

八乙女顿了一会儿，慢慢地重新坐直，看了薮一眼，最后又低下了视线。“嗯。”

——他真的，可爱也诱人啊不是吗。

薮把嘴唇凑近八乙女的耳廓。“那、我要舔了哦。”

“……别那么多废话。”八乙女稍稍缩了不易察觉的一下，接着又好强地维持了自己与薮之间过近的距离。他对即将到来的亲密有些害怕，却不想让薮觉得他是不愿意这么做。因为所以，八乙女低而轻的声线，听起来优雅而又紧张。

说是要舔，但担心八乙女一下子受不了，薮还是只往前了一点点，薄薄的嘴唇蹭过八乙女耳尖精致的轮廓。

触碰的瞬间，两人都不由自主地颤了颤。

——是了，是你了。

薮的动作极轻极柔，一点一点地、几乎碰不到似地用嘴唇蹭着八乙女的肌肤。从耳尖到耳垂，再到耳后敏感的一小块，还有他利落的下颔线，以及颈侧优美的直线条。

明明没有被封住嘴唇或是呼吸，但八乙女的气息还是混乱起来。

这样温柔的触碰还是第一次。这一小片肌肤，也是第一次让别人触碰。原来嘴唇的触感是这样的吗，几乎感受不到，像羽毛轻拂而过，却又留下了鲜明的灼热的呼吸。

像他的爱一样，温柔得察觉不到，却留着无法抹去的印记。

“光。”

几个音节独有的气流，包围了八乙女的整只红透了的耳朵。

“哈……”

感到怀里的人儿敏感地喘息出声，薮低低地笑了，这才终于伸出舌尖，有些不舍地舔了舔八乙女的耳垂。

“——唔！”八乙女条件反射地收紧了手指，抓着薮的衣服。太过温柔的刺激，他不知道怎么反应才是对的，只有让身体自己选择。

这时候薮忽然对上了他的视线，同时也用拇指拭去了方才留在耳垂上的湿痕。

“如果受不了或者不想要，光可以说的。”薮开口，“我可以不做这样的事情，如果光觉得多余的话。”

——这个人，真的可以再温柔一点吗。如果可以的话，整个世界都会被他装下的吧。

但，害怕和欲望的较量里，八乙女望着近在咫尺的薮的瞳孔，放大着——于是他知道，欲望胜利了。

“薮做的事……不多余的。”八乙女感觉到自己嘴唇的开合，还有移到薮的发间的手指。温度，没有什么比温度能更清晰地证明两个人是真实地拥抱着了不是吗。

薮像是收到了他的信号，又像是看穿了他的欲望，眼神更加深邃。

一手环着八乙女纤细的腰肢，另一手扶在他脆弱的后颈上。薮的动作变得比刚才霸道许多，舌尖重重地碾过发烫的肌肤，舔过之后是双唇用力的吮吸。八乙女的线条被薮的舌尖描成湿润的红色，随着八乙女混乱的喘息声微微地颤动着，仿佛某种带有强烈暗示的标记。八乙女肌肤上被留下的红痕，有些扩散到没有被舔过的地方去了。

薮再一次停下来看他，偏过去好让自己舔吻的角度下呈现出的是八乙女精致的侧脸，绯红与颈子上的红痕连成了一片，可爱的同时也充满着情色的意味。

“别看了……”八乙女转过头来捂住薮的眼睛。这样的注视他怎么受得了，实在是太过羞赧了呀。

就是这时，薮微笑着凑上前去，正好吻上了八乙女微张的唇。八乙女一下子就又不敢动了，只好僵硬地把手从薮的眼前移开，乖巧地搂住了薮的脖子。

唇瓣被对方含在嘴里缓缓厮磨着，薮的舌尖也在勾画着八乙女的唇形。反复含住又放开，磨蹭着，舔舐着，这一个吻，是温柔的调情。薮久久地舔吻着八乙女的唇瓣，似乎单纯得不知道可以进入他一样，却又像是，最为露骨的勾引。

过分。太过分了。薮宏太。八乙女明知道睁开眼也看不清眼前的人，却还是在对方闭着眼的情况下瞪了薮一眼。他好想、好想薮能够像第一次吻他的时候那样干脆地进入他，要舌吻的话快点不是更好么。现在这样是要干什么呀。再这样下去，他要忍不住把舌尖伸出来把薮的舌尖推开了。

到底是为什么要这样挑战他的耐心啦。难道薮就不想更加深地吻他吗？再怎么说，这个谈情说爱似的吻也太长了吧——长度正好是，让八乙女堪堪留着最后一丝呼吸的程度，不至于激烈到窒息，却也让他昏昏沉沉的。

终于他忍不住，在薮的指尖触到他发梢的时候，从喉间发出了一声不满的嘤咛，同时用舌尖舔了舔薮的下唇。

哎呀，刚刚好像是想把他推开来着？

可是舌尖勾回来的动作，很明显是邀请的意思呀。

所以薮跟着那舌尖钻进了八乙女的唇缝，轻易地打开了他毫不设防的牙关，勾起了八乙女羞涩地躲着的舌。两片柔软湿润的物体一下子填满了八乙女的口腔，随着薮有节奏的缠绵和吮吸，津液也黏腻作响。薮毫不客气地掠夺着八乙女的唇舌和津液，攫取他的气息和灵魂。八乙女也小心翼翼地配合着薮的亲吻，在薮松开他换气的短暂间隙里，从嘴角漏出几句唤着薮的名字的喘息。

柔软而湿润的吻。八乙女想不到的是，这样缠绵悱恻的吻，也让他觉得好舒服。

只要是来自于薮的亲密行为，八乙女全都接受，并且，也全都享受。他想要薮的爱，当然也就想要那份爱衍生出来的一切。

只不过他羞于启齿。

薮终于放开他的时候，八乙女已经被吻得晕乎乎的了。他喘息着，无力地趴在薮的肩上。

“光真的好可爱，”薮的声音里带着笑意，“而且好性感。”

“……说、说什么呀你！”八乙女抬手打他。

薮低笑了起来，声线里是放任对方做任何事的宠溺:“光就是可爱呀，所以我才会想要吻光的。”说着，伸手轻轻挠了挠八乙女的下巴，感觉到八乙女享受似地蹭了蹭又躲开之后，又去摸他的头发，“是吧？”

“闭——嘴——。”八乙女拖着声音说道，也不知道听起来有多像撒娇。薮摸着他的发，时不时也会碰到发下盖着的耳，弄得他心里泛起一阵阵微弱的悸动，像薮身上散发的、混合着茶香的淡香给他的感觉一样。

“所以光有想去的地方么？”薮忽然开口问道。

“……哎？”八乙女愣了半天，这才想起来自己刚才的猜测，“你这个梗接得也太慢了吧喂！”

“真的没有？”薮笑，毫不在意。

“……有啦。”

“那我们一起去好不好。”

“不好。”

“为什么不好！”

“不好就是不好！”

“哎——光不想和我一起出门吗……”

“不想。”

“决定得好随意。”

八乙女打算赖在薮身上不动了。“反正我现在还不想出门。”

于是薮拍了拍他的背:“那我们再晒一会儿太阳好了。”

“……好。”

【没啦！啪锵！】


End file.
